The present invention relates generally to plumbing fixtures and, more particularly, to a faucet including a molded waterway assembly and to a method of making the same.
Faucets are generally controlled by either a single handle which utilizes a mixing valve to proportion the flow of hot water and cold water to a delivery spout, or dual handles which utilize two separate valves to independently control the flow of hot water and cold water. In a conventional dual handle faucet, the hot water and cold water valve bodies, which house the respective hot water and cold water valves, are each typically connected to an upstream waterway through a conventional mechanical connection, such as mating threads. Further, each valve body is typically connected to a separate downstream waterway. In certain examples, the valve bodies and the downstream waterways are sand cast from brass, or are machined from brass components and combined through brazing. Sand casting is typically a manual low-tech process that if not controlled properly may lead to failures through pin holes or porosity. One of the potential problems with a brazing connection is that undesirable materials, such as harmful metals, may be communicated from the brazing material into the water passageway through the brazed connection. Further, brazing is often a variable process that may lead to failures. Additionally, brazing often requires an etching operation to be performed subsequent thereto.
According to an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for forming a waterway for use with a centerset faucet, the faucet including a first water supply, a second water supply, a first valve, a second valve, and an outlet tube. The method comprising the steps of: molding a central body of a coupler having an outlet channel that is configured for fluid communication with the outlet tube; providing a first flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, the first flexible tube configured for fluid communication with the first water supply; providing a second flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, the second flexible tube configured for fluid communication with the second water supply; overmolding a first body of the coupler around the central body of the coupler and around the first flexible tube, the first body of the coupler defining at least a portion of a first valve interface for communicating with the first valve; and overmolding a second body of the coupler around the central body of the coupler and around the second flexible tube, the second body of the coupler defining at least a portion of a second valve interface for communicating with the second valve, the second valve interface being in spaced relation to the first valve interface.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a method is provided for forming a waterway for use with a centerset faucet, the faucet including a first water supply, a second water supply, a first valve, a second valve, and an outlet tube. The method includes the steps of: molding a central body of a coupler, the central body of the coupler defining a first intermediate channel, a second intermediate channel, and an outlet channel, the first intermediate channel configured to direct fluid from the first valve to the outlet channel, the second intermediate channel configured to direct fluid from the second valve to the outlet channel, and the outlet channel configured to direct fluid to the outlet tube; providing a first flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, the first flexible tube configured for fluid communication with the first water supply; providing a second flexible tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, the second flexible tube configured for fluid communication with the second water supply; overmolding a first body of the coupler around the central body of the coupler and around the first flexible tube, the first body of the coupler defining a first inlet channel configured to direct fluid from the first flexible tube to the first valve; and overmolding a second body of the coupler around the central body of the coupler and around the second flexible tube, the second body of the coupler defining a second inlet channel configured to direct fluid from the second flexible tube to the second valve.
According to yet another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a waterway assembly is provided for use with a centerset faucet, the faucet including a hot water valve, a cold water valve, and an outlet tube. The waterway assembly includes a hot water inlet tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, a cold water inlet tube including opposing proximal and distal ends, and a coupler including a central body that defines a hot water intermediate channel, a cold water intermediate channel, and an outlet channel, the hot water intermediate channel configured to direct fluid from the hot water valve to the outlet channel, the cold water intermediate channel configured to direct fluid from the cold water valve to the outlet channel, and the outlet channel configured to direct fluid from the hot and cold water intermediate channels to the outlet tube, a hot water body overmolded onto the central body and the proximal end of the hot water inlet tube, the hot water body defining a hot water inlet channel configured to direct fluid from the hot water inlet tube to the hot water valve, and a cold water body overmolded onto the central body and the proximal end of the cold water inlet tube, the cold water body defining a cold water inlet channel configured to direct fluid from the cold water inlet tube to the cold water valve.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.